


Sir, you're pretty

by lunaemoth



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Flirting, Genderbending, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaemoth/pseuds/lunaemoth
Summary: A mysterious trick of the Force leads to a temporary sex change for Obi-Wan. The clones are appreciative.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 637





	Sir, you're pretty

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my drafts and finished it. I initially wrote it after reading some cute and funny de-aging fics. I thought it would be an interesting situation if the clones had to deal with a sex change instead of de-aging. :)
> 
> NB: I'm French and this hasn't been edited by a beta. If there is an issue, feel free to comment with a correction.

“Well, this is new,” Obi-Wan grumbled, tugging on his robes with a displeased frown. His clothes were ill-fitting. Too loose at the waist and shoulders, too tight at the hips and bust. This was a ridiculous mess. Oh, and let’s not talk about his boots, which were now a few sizes too big. He had no other choice than to stop to tighten the laces of his shoes and his belt.

He heard the clones arrive, running loudly in the hallways of the old and deserted temple. He didn’t bother turning around toward the entrance, too focused on his leather boots. If he tried to run like this, he would probably twist his ankle.

“General!” Cody called. “Your heart rate increased, Sir. Are you alright?”

Obi-Wan sighed and shook his head. “That would depend on your definition of the word ‘alright’, Cody.”

“Sir?” Cody sounded closer and warier.

It was no use to delay the inevitable.

“I believe I have found what the elders were talking about by ‘duality’,” he admitted while facing his men. A few of them recoiled. A few cursed.

Cody was just a few steps away from Obi-Wan, and it was truly a shame that he was wearing his helmet. Despite all his training, there was no doubt that his face would currently be far from expressionless. Obi-Wan could feel the echo of his surprise in the Force.

“Sir…” the Commander breathed.

“I know,” Obi-Wan sighed, brushing his jaw. “Such a shame. I liked that beard.” He gestured at the ground under him where some golden short hair caught the light. “And now it’s all wasted. Damn it.”

“Sir, you’re a woman!” A clone blurted out suddenly. All heads turned toward him in wordless rebuke.

“Yes, I gathered that, trooper,” Obi-Wan replied snidely. “Somehow, the breasts tipped me off.” He walked toward the exit and winced due to the ill-fitting shoes. “Among other things…”

“Sir,” Helix said, unusually hesitant. “I should…”

“Yes, I suppose,” Obi-Wan agreed with a sigh. He gestured for the medic to proceed with his usual check-up. When his men failed to look away, apparently fascinated, Obi-Wan decided a little humor was necessary. “I hope I am a pretty woman, at least.”

There was a lot of throat clearing, and troopers looked away. 

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. “Now you’re worrying me. Am I that bad?”

“Sir,” Cody murmured as if he was hurting him. He opened one of the pouches at his belt and pulled out a small mirror. 

Obi-Wan accepted it gratefully while letting Helix check his pulse. It was reassuring to see that, despite the obvious, he hadn’t changed much. [His eyes were the same tint of grey-blue, just a little more round. His nose, eyebrows, and mouth were similar, with lips just a little more plump but nothing remarkable. The main change was the shape of his face, it was… well, feminine.](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/6a/6f/9e/6a6f9efec3efd4c9a0269a5aa8fbe26d.jpg) As for his hair, it hadn’t changed at all, which was a shame because it didn’t really fit his face anymore.

“This could be worse,” he decided, giving back the mirror to his Commander. “How am I, Helix?”

“In good health from what I can check, General, but I would like to test a few more things in the ship, Sir.”

“Of course you would,” Obi-Wan sighed. It’s not like he could avoid it either, he literally had a sex-change, and he would like to get his former body back. A few tests would no doubt be necessary.

“Should we still call him ‘Sir’? Isn’t it ‘Ma’am’?” A trooper whispered to another, not as discreetly as he thought.

“Let’s not change anything to our habits, gentlemen,” Obi-Wan said firmly, leading the way out of the temple. “I do _not_ intend to stay like this for long. I’m sure the change can be reversed.” He gritted his teeth when his toes knocked into the tip of his boots. “Otherwise, I’d need a complete wardrobe overhaul.”

oOo

He did not, in fact, managed to reverse it as quickly as he hoped. When he failed to do so after a week and received the order to go back up Anakin’s forces, he had to resign himself to try again later. In the meantime… well, he was grateful that the quartermaster had managed to find him a pair of boots at his current size.

“Cody.”

“Sir?”

“Be honest with me, Cody. Is this going to be a problem?”

“Sir?” The Commander tilted his head, questioning.

Obi-Wan sighed and gestured at himself. “This. Is this going to be a problem for the men?”

“Of course not, Sir. You’re our General, whatever you look like,” Cody replied firmly. “I’d deal with anyone thinking otherwise.”

“Alright, then… the stares I received these last days are just while they get used to it, aren’t they?” When Cody failed to reply immediately, Obi-Wan insisted: “Aren’t they?”

“Sir…” Cody squared his shoulders, breathed in and let it out: “You’re pretty.”

Obi-Wan looked nonplussed for a moment before it dawned on him. “Oh. It’s _that_ kind of looks!” He relaxed into his chair. “That’s a relief.”

“Sir?”

“I was worried they might respect me less, but this… well, as long as they don’t get distracted.”

“I won’t let it happen, Sir,” Cody promised, turning around to grab a datapad.

“Cody… You look at me like that too.”

The Commander tensed and didn’t meet his eyes. “I’m sorry, Sir.”

Obi-Wan cleared his throat self-consciously and looked away. “Well, I didn’t say it was an issue.”

“I’m glad, Sir,” Cody said more softly.

oOo

Obi-Wan felt he could deal with this situation rather well until it got resolved. That was until he stepped onto the cargo bay of the Resolute, where jaws opened, materials dropped and curses sounded out.

“Now, isn’t this a bit excessive?” Obi-Wan sighed at the men of the 501st who were gawking. And did they really need to be so numerous around? “Anakin, have some manners, would you?”

He had thought it best to keep communications on audio only, instead of holo, in case they would be hacked and the news of his situation would spread. He had second thoughts.

Anakin closed his mouth and cleared his throat. “I know you said… but I thought… I meant…”

“You thought?” Obi-Wan encouraged him with a raised eyebrow.

His former Padawan pointedly looked away. “Nevermind.” He seemed to realize they had company (as if he hadn’t allowed them to linger at the transport ship arrival, probably thinking it was funny to let his men see the latest trick of the Force) and shouted: “Move on!”

Troopers startled out of their stupor and obeyed, only to go whisper between themselves a bit further. 

Obi-Wan sighed and crossed his arms, only to be reminded that this position wasn’t as comfortable as it used to be now that there was… something, in the way. He turned toward his grandpadawan. “Ahsoka, how do you do?”

The young togruta was trying her best to keep her grin of amusement under control. She managed to reply cheerfully: “I’m fine, Master, and you?”

“I’ll be better once we skipped this whole farce. Captain Rex, if you’d lead the way, please. You seem to be the only one with some sort of manners around here.”

Anakin turned to his second in command, squinting with suspicion. “You knew.”

Rex stood straight and impassive. “I’m not sure what you mean, Sir. I learned the news with you during General Kenobi’s briefing.” He bowed to Obi-Wan before turning around to lead them to the turbolift.

Obi-Wan pretended he couldn’t hear them when Anakin went to walk by Rex’s side and hissed: “Cody sent you a picture, didn’t he?”

Ahsoka walked on Obi-Wan’s right side and grinned at him. “Are you enjoying life as a woman, Master?”

“I gained a whole new level of respect for your gender, my dear,” he sighed tiredly. 

She giggled at his tone.

oOo

“At least,” Obi-Wan sighed in satisfaction after patting his flat chest. It had taken a month, but here he was, back in his proper form after a good night's sleep. The transformation had reversed on its own after four weeks. Interesting time frame. Consistent with the menstrual cycle (which he had been dreading and was grateful to have avoided). Probably not a coincidence. Now, hopefully, that was the end of all this nonsense.

“Sir, you’re back,” Cody observed when he walked into his General's office.

“Indeed, Commander. I hope you’re not too disappointed,” Obi-Wan teased him cheerfully. He was tempted to hum in satisfaction. At least one thing was working out on its own!

“Not at all, Sir,” Cody replied honestly. “I’d appreciate you in any shape or form you’d take.”

The candor took Obi-Wan by surprise. “Oh.” He cleared his throat. “That’s kind of you to say. Although I’m sure we’d all be relieved if no such adventure was repeated.”

“I don’t know, Sir. It was rather good for morale.”

Obi-Wan sent him a falsely upset look. “Now, you’re teasing.”

He got a smirk in return. “I learned from the best, Sir.”

“Well… what matter's that this is all in the past…" Obi-Wan fingered a datapad thoughtfully. "Cody, you made sure that no picture was shared outside of the battalion, right?”

“Of course, Sir, as you requested.”

“So… you never shared one with Rex, did you?”

“Never, Sir. I wouldn’t betray your orders.”

Obi-Wan nodded in understanding. “As I thought. Rex has just more manners than the rest of the 501st.”

“However…”

“Yes?”

“I warned him that you were a beautiful sight.”

“Oh.” Obi-Wan cleared his throat, but he could do nothing against the blush warming his cheeks. “I see. Thank you for the compliment, Commander." He grabbed the datapad more firmly. "Now, back to work!” he said cheerfully to change the conversation. And if Cody looked at him more fondly than he usually did, well, that was certainly just his imagination.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at lunaemoth.tumblr.com


End file.
